Violetta
*Not to be confused with Violetta Castillo, the main character from the TV Show. Violetta is a kids-oriented telenovela that first aired on the Disney Channel Latin America on May 14, 2012. The show is a co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Disney Channel Europe, Disney Channel Middle East, Disney Channel Africa and Argentine production company Pol-ka Producciones. Violetta features a multinational cast, and tells the story of "Violetta Castillo", a musically talented teenager who returns to her hometown to "find love", and explore her passion for music. The show is shot entirely in Buenos Aires. After the big reception from the audience in Latin America, Italy, Spain, France and Israel, Violetta will be aired in the rest of Europe, including Russia, Central Europe, East Europe, Africa and The Caribbeans. Plot Violetta is a talented teenage girl who loves singing, yet she doesn't know about it. She got her talent from her mother, a famous singer who died in an accident when Violetta was a little girl. Herman, her father, is a successful man, and even if he's harsh, he loves her daughter. Blinded by sadness, he decides to hide the past to Violetta and the destiny of her mother, because he gets scared that her daughter might end up like her mother. After Violetta's mother accident, Violetta moved to Madrid with her father, and he raised her avoiding any contact with kids from her age. Despite that, Herman knows Violetta is talented when it comes to music, and he encourages her to take piano lessons, but he also tries to keep her away from everything related to singing and acting. Everything will change when they return to their hometown, Buenos Aires. Violetta starts to take piano lessons in the prestigious music school called Studio 21. She will meet Angie, her teacher and governess, and because of her, Violetta will find out about her talent. Also, Violetta will meet new people who will be there with her during her learning. Violetta will also meet Tomas and León, two guys with completely different personalities, and both will try to win Violetta's heart. Cast Diego Ramos as Germán Castillo Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo Jorge Blanco as León Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández (season 2) Pablo Espinosa as Tomás Heredia (season 1) Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferró Nicolás Garnier as Andrés Calixto Alba Rico as Natalia Vidal Lodovica Comello as Francesca Caviglia Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte Simone Lijoi as Luca Caviglia (season 1) Samuel Nascimento as Broduey Rodrigo Velilla as Napo (season 1) Artur Logunov as Braco (season 1) Xabiani Ponce De León as Marco Tavelli (season 2) Valeria Baroni as Lara (season 2) Clara Alonso as Angie Carrará Florencia Benítez as Jade LaFontaine Joaquín Berthold as Matías LaFontaine Mirta Wons as Olga Peña Alfredo Allende as Lisandro Ramallo Rodrigo Pedreira as Gregorio Casal Pablo Sultani as Beto Benvenuto Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo Carla Pandolfi as Esmeralda Di Pietro (season 2) Valentina Frione as Jackie Saenz (season 2) Alberto Fernández de Rosa as Antonio Fernández Vallejos Category:Browse Category:Violetta